Fate's Curse
by Life Is Like An Hourglass
Summary: I never had a choice in my destiny it was always decided for me, at fifteen I became the guardian of a powerful jewel, this was decided for me. I was sent on another journey once destiny and faith were the decider. Know it's time for me to choose my own path, I decide my fate
1. The Dead Will Rise Again

**It's me again this is my new fanfic I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it. Sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood on top of a cliff the wind blew the long cape that covered there entire body as the stood impassively. The figure all of a sudden reached up with their hand and brushed it across a pink jewel that hung from a chain. "I'm coming home guys" the figure said in a soft but cold voice.<p>

Sota hugurashi walked unemotionally down the busy sidewalk, his bangs covered his brown eyes that were lifeless and dead. Imagining that those same eyes were once filled with happiness and joy is very hard to believe. Sota higurashi soccer player and the younger brother of the deceased kagome Higurashi.

Ever since Inuyasha came from feudal era with nothing but Kagome's bow he had denied even when he told his mother how she died he still denied it. After Inuyasha left with saying how sorry he was about not saving her he would wait at the wells edge even if he known that as soon as Inuyasha left it would forever be sealed.

A small part of him knew she was gone but there was that much larger part saying that Wasn't. He waited from morning until late into night, his poor mother who was still mourning his grandfather's death and know her daughter would find him asleep in the well house with tear stains on his cheeks.

That was three months ago months ago and his mother thinking it would be good for them both decided to move to a new city. It did not go well when she told him, he got extremely angry about it. Why should he leave his home the place where he grew up, especially when Kagome could be coming home anyway. To him she was taking him

Hi mother cut him off yelling at him that it's about time he accepted that Kagome was gone and was not coming back. After that she quietly but sharply told him to get packed and that they were leaving in the morning. That day he accepted it, his hero his sister was gone forever.

Keeping his eyes on the ground he walked to his new school in a daze lost in the memories that he had with his sister. Her laugh, smiles and the arguments they would have. But the thing he remembered most was the time they spent together.

Before the well Kagome and Sota were very close but after she got pulled in they barely spent any time together, since she was always busy with one thing or another like her grades in school that dropped a lot since that day. Feeling his eyes sting with the familiar tingle of tears coming he shook his head sharply

"no... I won't think of that now she's gone, she's been gonmonths almost a year I need to get over" he thought bitterly with even thinking about her.

Still not looking up he didn't see the people in front of around the corner. If he did he would have moved out of the way. Falling on the ground and landing on his back with a thud that had him wincing in pain but had him looking up and gasping at the blue eyes that stared back at him apologetically. Looking at the face of the person his rapidly beating heart stilled seeing a brunette not his sister. Hearing the girl start to apologize for bumping into him he angrily cut her off.

"just forget it! "He yelled at the girl shocking her and the three guys behind her sending a glare at them he left in a sprint tears forming in his eyes once again.

What's wrong with him all I did was try to apologize" Tea said still shocked at the boys reaction to her attempted apology."Some people have no manners" joey said in his accented voice.

"Yea what's wrong with that kid, hey you guys it looked like he was about to cry" Tristan said. Yugi stared silently with his brows furrowed, "there's something about him that feels different, you feel it to right pharaoh" he asked the ancient king." Yes I feel it to there's also a feeling something is troubling him". The pharaoh told his host back.

"Oh no were going to be late" tea said loudly after checking her watch and snapping Yugi from his train of thoughts.

Running after his friends he thought about the boy again"I still can't help but wonder why he got so angry when Tea tried to apologize to him, remembering something else "he has the uniform for the junior high school down the street".

"Yugi hurry up" Tea yelled over her shoulder. "Coming" he said back to his friend. With one more glance behind him he ran faster to catch up to his friends.

I have a feeling that something big is going to happen and I'm also getting the feeling I'll be seeing him to" he thought thinking of the boy.

"Yes I'm getting the same feelings also" Atem thought calmly."Hope it won't be cause problems in the future was his final unheard response before he went back to his soul room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I went back and tried to fix any mistakes that i found or were pointed out. Please if you like review, I'll give you giant cookies if you do!XD<strong>


	2. The New Student

**Thank for the reviews ashtree423, Martyna1, Vanilla Twilight5896. I dedicate this chapter to you guys.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, final fantasy, or yu-gi-oh**

* * *

><p>Souta ran, that's all he could do. He knew if he stopped know it would only bring back the memories. Panting for air for running so long he stopped to catch his breath. How could he be so stupid, how could he have actually believed that girl was Kagome.<p>

Both possessed the same color of eyes but the girl he bumped into had a lighter shade of the blue he was used to, Kagome had sapphire blue eyes another thing that set them father apart was the hair color and length. That girl had brown hair not raven black-blue hair, Kagome's hair was almost waist length since she started to grow it out during her trips to the feudal era. That girl had shoulder length hair.

Clenching his fist thinking about his sister he slam it against the brick wall next to him ignoring the pain it gave him afterwards. To him this pain distracted him from the greater pain of not seeing his sister anymore. Shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way to the school gates. Walking in he ignored the stares he received and kept on his journey to his first class.

His mom had everything ready for him before they moved so he knew where his class where. Knocking on the door with his none throbbing hand he waited for the teacher to open the door so he could get this stupid introduction over with, after all he knew what the teacher was going to say.

It's going to be same old extremely fake smile about having another student but actually in their head they complained about not having being paid enough to deal with another student. Looking at he teacher he did exactly like he thought he would do that big fake smile and enthusiasm.

Keeping his hands in his pockets he waited impatiently for him to tell his classmates he was a new student he didn't want to be here anyway.

"Alright tell us your name son" the teacher said to the boy leaning against the wall." Great another delinquent" he thought sourly.

Pushing of the wall he looked at his classmates barely looking at the blushing girls finally saying coolly "Souta Higurashi". The girls in his class all blushed harder and started to squeal loudly already gossiping about the handsome cold new boy, while most of the boys in his class glared at him.

"Alright Higurashi you can sit next to Mokuba ,Mokuba raise your hand" the teacher said annoyed by the squeals that were going on in his classroom.

Seeing a hand raise he didn't look at the face of the person, after all why did it matter to him who the person he was sitting by looked like, he just wanted to get this day over with.

Walking to his seat he leaned back and closed his eyes not caring about the lesson that he already knew or about the whispers and looks he was getting. "higurashi what is the answer to number thirteen" the teacher yelled out fed up with the new student sleeping in his class.

"45" Sota said with his eyes still closed in a bored tone. Actually Souta was not sleep at all he was merely lost in his thought's so when his idiot of a teacher ask him such a easy question he couldn't help but be annoyed though he didn't let it show in his voice or face.

Propping an eye open he looked at the teacher who was stuttering like the fool he was convinced he was "that's right Higurashi" the teacher stuttered quickly gaining his composer and asking another student a question closing his eyes again he went back to his thoughts, knowing his teacher would not bother him again today.

The bell signal the school for lunch and free period, not bothering with the girls who tried to get him to eat lunch with them. He walked out side of the building and sat under a large tree the shade hiding him from view.

Not long after sitting down he heard rustling and someone sitting down. Opening on eye again he looked to his right and saw a boy with dark hair and light violet eyes. "hi I'm Mokuba" he replied simply, oh this was his neighbor in his first period class. "I noticed you walked out here by yourself and decided you needed company" he said to the silent boy.

Seeing the boy was not leaving he decided to talk "hi"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I'll see you later Souta" Mokuba said to his new found friend. Both sat there talking for thirty minutes or it was more like Mokuba talking with Sota giving short answers back. Although he was pretty quiet and cold, Sota reminded him of his brother who had a difficult past.

He figured Sota had a difficult past also that was why he wanted to talk to him, he thought that Souta would understand him like his brother did. Only nodding Souta turned and walked the way down the street to his new home. Although he could not put his finger on it he kept getting a feeling that Mokuba would understand his personally, that's why he replied back to him.

Looking up at the setting sky he wondered if it was worth it. Thinking about it "yes it is worth it". Letting a ghost of smile appear on his face before it was gone as quickly as it came. Going down the street he thought about his new true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember leave a review plzz :-)<strong>


	3. Return of The Forgotten

Chapter 3

Soft building filled the empty abandoned building. Focusing on where the breathing was coming from, there laying on one of the old wooden beams of the building was a figure. The figures cloak was removed from there body for all to see, not that anyone could after all it was a abandon building. The persons hair and face is what would draw anyone in and the persons family left in shock. Black hair tinted blue with red streaks made it an odd color combination considering no one would ever really have the color, but it only enhanced the persons beauty on the girls face. Long black lashes were settled on the girls cheeks. The heart shaped face with supple lips would have anyone captivated. This female was odd to her hair to her clothes( her outfit is on my profile along with weapon).

but then again everything that involved this female was odd. Fluttering her eyes open they revealed stunning but cold sapphire blue eyes with a darker blue ring in the middle with gold specks. The girl leaned up so she was looking out of the building that was partly destroyed. This building was up for demolition. The only reason she picked this building was because she didn't want to be bothered by others who would only stare at her. Sighing to herself she while running her hand trough he hair she sifted he eyes to stare at the rising sun. "knew this trip would leaver me tired but I didn't realize it would leave me this tired" she thought calmly."

I'm going to be near the shrine grounds in at least two days, Souta my little brother I'm sorry I could not protect you, mom, or gramps," she thought sadly. Yes she Kagome Higurashi was alive, sometimes she still could not believe it herself. Looking back at those times she laughed at how naïve and innocent she was starting out. During her times in the feudal Era she had made great friends ones that would stick with her to the very end. Not to long before the final battle with Naraku, Miroku the perverted man she thought of as a older brother and Kaede who she thought as a grandmother helped her harness her blocked powers. They further helped her with training her how to use her aura to make barriers, arrows to swords. When the final battle came with her having the small pure part of the jewel and Naraku having his corrupted large chink of the jewel.

She was skeptical that they were going to win. It soon came down to just her and Naraku standing. Many were wounded but more were killed including Shippo the fox kit she thought of as a little brother, Kouga a wolf who couldn't get it through his head and the women she thought of as a sister Sango and Sango faithful demon cat kirara. In her anger she released everything she had in one single arrow. Unfriendly it was also the same time Naraku sent a tentacle straight to her. Both hit there mark gasping in pain she stumbled forward picking through the remains of Naraku she carefully picked up the dark purple piece and watch it turn a pure pink and put it together with her piece. Smiling at Inuyasha's tear stained face she closed and let gravity take over her. Unaware of the flash of light that surrounds her, waking up she was surprised every thing was blank.

Nothing had color looking down feeling no pain she was shocked to see there was no wound on her chest. Looking around thinking it was heaven she received another shock behind her stood the great priestess Midoriko. Smiling at the shocked girl she said a soft hello. Wide eyed she didn't reply still smiling in a motherly tone she told her it was an honor to meet the destroyer of one of the greatest evils in history. Snapping out of her shock she said a thank you, with their greeting over with she asked the one question that she wanted to know since she awakened. Midoriko calmly told her she was in the between world where nothing is living but is not dead.

Looking around confused she asked why she was her, Midoriko told her solemnly she had to be taken here to save her life. She continued on saying that during that last attack she used all of her priestess powers to the point that know they were completely gone. Looking down Kagome thought about her long dead friends who she missed already. Letting the tears fall slowly , Midoriko walked up to the crying girl and pulled her quivering form into a gentle hug. Whispering that it' going to be okay and that it was not her fault Kagome finally stopped crying but her eyes were dazed over. Whispering to the woman in front of her asking her if that was all Midoriko sadly told her no. She explained to the young girl that it was time that she made her pure wish. Kagome hearing that looked up and stared unemotionally at the innocent pink jewel. This jewel that had caused everything that has happen to her, it caused her to lose her second family and caused many lives to be taken over it. Determined to not let it happen again she took it in her and made her life changing wish. The wish was for the souls of the jewel to be put to rest, so that no one would be hurt again. Looking at the young girl shocked she asked if she just realized what she had done. Nodding yes Kagome knew what she was doing, she knew the jewel was her only passage home but to her this was the best choice. Thinking about she needed to do this, she needed to help Midoriko. Modoriko looking at Kagome for the final time looked sad but also grateful, she told Kagome as a gratitude for her helping her she told Kagome that she could send her to a place where she could be able to train to gain powers that weren't priestess but strong enough to evenly send her home.

Smiling one last time Midoriko said a thank you again before disappearing in glittering light. Kagome stood silently by herself in the blank place smiling slightly she started to walk away from the place Midoriko once stood, even though she knew it was pointless since everything looked the same she just needed to walk away. Walk away from that part of her life and into a new one falling to her knees in exhaustion she let her eyes close one more time. Her last thought was about her family.

Signing softly Kagome jumped down from the wooden beam know for anyone else this would be life threatening, But for Kagome this was simple. She twisted her body and landed gracefully on her booted feet. Walking out of the building she looked passively to the horizon thinking about the incoming two days. The only sounds was the black case attached to her belt thumping against her lower back and the boots against the ground.


	4. Meeting Big Brother

**Thank you for the reviews: Applejax XD ,TsukiyoTenshi , and Alex**

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Mokuba yelled out excitedly seeing the large mansion from the window of the limousine. He had invited Sota to his home even though he only just met Sota the day before. He knew Sota would not make a big deal out of the size of his home or who his brother is.<p>

Looking over he got the reaction he knew the other boy would have, Sota was looking at the mansion as if he seen better. Sota did not know why Mokuba invited him back to his home after school ended, after all he did meet him his first day at his new school.

Despite that he took the invite, his mother would not mind if he missed dinner it wasn't like she cared anyway. Seeing the sleek white limousine come up to while waiting at the gate, many of the students were staring at them. They had heard about the new student and his attitude, so why was Mokuba the richest kid in the school talking to him. Feeling the stares on him Sota turned around and glared icily at all of them.

That glare was enough to get them running for the hills. Just by looking in boys eyes you could predict the upcoming doom if you did not leave. Scoffing at that Sota turned around and watched as Mokuba tried in vain to apologize with a bored expression. He considered Mokuba the only one at this school who actually had a brain and put it to use. His teachers where complete idiots and the students were even more so. To him they were a waste of air spending there time talking to there friends who would leave them out to dry to save there behinds.

"They really waste there parents money Sota thought looking at the running students. All of them were really irritating

"Then again I am the 'poor boy' " he thought sarcastically.

He was given and all paid school tuition because of his grades and skill in soccer from his previous school. He did not know about the full paid tuition but knew about his grades and skill. His mother would tell him repeatedly to become someone, make a name for himself...and he did exactly that on the field.

"Sota, Sota " Mokuba suddenly yelled in his ear backing up Sota frowned at him.

"Sorry I called your name four times but you didn't answer me" he said with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, just thinking of some things" he told his friend calmly.

"Oh, well come on lets go inside I'll show you my room". Mokuba said excitedly. Letting the driver open the door the two boys walked up the stairs and up to the large doors."

"Nice house" Sota said looking around the front lawn with a bored expression.

"Yeah my brother really likes this house" Mokuba said with a embarrassed expression, nodding he followed Mokuba when a butler opened the door for them.

"Hm Mokuba must be loaded" Sota thoughts looking around the large mansion.

"Hey Sota I'll be back okay" Mokuba said to his friend who was shifting his eyes from one thing to the next. Turning around Souta leaned against the wall.

"Alright " he replied to the other boy closing his eyes listening to his friends retreating foot steps.

* * *

><p>"Who are you" a cold arrogant voice said making Sota open his eyes to see who was talking to him. His eyes fell on a tall male with brown hair and deep blue eyes. Narrowing his eyes seeing the color, his fists clenched. How he hated that color, looking at the older male he saw that he was trying to intimidate him keeping his expression calm and emotionless he silently agreed to the challenge keeping eye contact, he did not know how long they were having this stare down but all he knew was that he was not going to be brought down on his knees like a weakling.<p>

"Sota I'm back, are you ready" Mokuba voice cut through the silent tense air. Still staring at he male in front of him he saw Mokuba out of the corner of his eye.

"Sota I- Seto, thought you were at work" that confused the younger Kaiba who had returned, oblivious to the tense air around him. Breaking eye contact with the boy no older than his brother. He was at work but left behind a important document and returned to pick it up. After he retrieved the document he made his way down hearing his brother talking to someone downstairs.

He didn't think much about it, his little brother was more than likely talking to a maid or the butler. Hearing his little brother say the name 'Sota' had him pausing and listening more carefully. He knew there was no employee that was named Sota. Being CEO of his company his brother was a prone target to getting to him.

Parents and even teachers would have tried to use his little brother in every way to get to him. Sending there children and making false grade to set up tutoring session. Hearing his brothers footsteps echoing after telling 'Sota' he would be back he took his chance. If this person thought he would his brother he was severely mistaken. What his eyes fell upon was surprising. It wasn't the boy that surprised him it was the behavior of the boy.

When those kids that came before tried to use his brother to get to him were there every single one was nervous and jumped a t anything. When he talked directly to them it had them sweating bullets. This one was leaning against the wall with a perfectly calm air. Deciding to not be fooled he coldly demanded who the boy was.

What he was expecting was for him to jump and fumble over his words, that did no come. Instead the boy opened his eyes and stared at him with an uninterested look. Looking over the boy he raised one brow seeing fists clenched and eyes narrow, his eyes fell back on to brown eyes one challenging the other accepting the challenge. He didn't hear his brother come back and when he did notice Mokuba was already asking him about not being at work.

"Who is this Mokuba" he asked. He would need to know everything about this boy, that's how he found out about those kids from before parents and there plans.

"Oh this is Souta Higurashi I meet hm a week ago , he's my best friend." Sota raised a brow inwardly surprised at this but kept his feeling of slight content down.

"Well bye Seto, we'll be in my room, come on Souta".

"Whatever" the other boy replied quietly to his now dubbed best friend walking by Seto and meeting his eyes as he passed by the older male. Seto watched as his brother and Souta walked up the stairs and disappearing from his view. Grabbing the briefcase handed to him he walked out the door taking out his phone and dialing a number.

" I need everything there is to know on Souta Higurashi." Closing the phone he walked towards the waiting limousine.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the redone of chapter four.I tried to fix mistakes and the layout because it was obviously like a huge paragraph<strong>


	5. The Beginning of The End

**Finally i got this this chapter out thank you for reviewing TsukiyoTenshi, Applejax XD ,Speedykitten1643 , and JollyLoser and i am so sorry if you were waiting on the next chapter this is my chirstmas gift to you. Sorry if it's not that long.**

* * *

><p>"There gone" Kagome thought while looking around the empty shrine grounds. Walking up to the curtain less window she peered in seeing everything in the kitchen gone. opening the window she jumped inside stealthy. "This will force me to us more energy than neccessary, i never would have thought mom would actually move."<p>

This was huge surprise to her and a setback. Her mother loved the shrine, her father proposed to her there. She could still remember the gardens of flowers her mother to plant to make the shrine more appealing.

Walking towards the stairs she passed the living room having a sudden memory of the times when everything was normal. Grandpa would be reading the newspaper, she and souta would be argueing while her mother would laugh at them.

Ascending the stairs she walked down the hallway where her old room was. opening the door she found she found everything looked the same. While the whole house was barren and empty, her room was completly undisturbed. The only thing that was gone were her clothes and pictures she found, after looking into the closet.

"I guess it really effected them" she thought while looking down at the floor.

"what's that" she said out loud seeing something unfamiliar on the floor by her bed post bending down to pick it up she realized soon as it came in contact with her half gloved hands it was a picture. Turning it over the smiling faces of her and souta met her eyes. Kagome ran her fingers softly over the picture almost as if it would shatter into pieces before her eyes. in a way it was shattered or preparing to shatter.

She knew when she exposed her self to her family it would be hard and altough she knew in a way how her mother and granfather would react, Sota was a completly different story. Her little brother idolized her, he craved her praise and attention. putting the picture in the pack on her leg she started to walk towards the window.

"I'll figure that out later need to worry about whats going on know". With that final thought she jumped out of the window sparing the giant tree that held memories to her one final glance before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Kaiba sir we have the files on the boy named Sota higurashi" The secretary said while walking to the CEO<p>

"Put them on my desk and get out" kaiba told the woman with ought looking up.

" Yes sir...but why would you need any information on such a young boy." The secretary asked ignorant to the fact she was stepping into dangerous grounds.

"I don't believe it's your job to worry about waht happens in my work, what i suggest is for you to get out before you have no job to speak about."Kaiba snappped giving the woman who dared to ask him that question one of his coldest glares.

"Y-es sir, please forgive me." The secretary quickly stuttered an apology and scurried out of the office of her ruthless boss.

Kaiba let the glare stay on his face until the door was closed. "Five weeks it took them to collect these it better be worth the wait."he thought annoyed opening the folder he quickly got to studying the information leaving what he was previously doing aside and forgotten for know.

His brother meant everything to him he was the only thing he had left, he wasn't going to sit back and watch him be used for others benefit.

_**Sota Higurashi**_

_Age: 13_

_Weight: 28 kg_

_Height:142 cm_

_Relatives:_

_**Living:**_

_Mother: Nodoka Higurashi_

_**Deceased:**_

_Father: Akira Higurashi_

_Grandfather: Haruki Higurashi_

_**Unknown whearbouts:**_

_Sister: Kagome Higurashi_

"Unknown Wherabouts" Kaiba thought narrowing his eyes slightly at the words before continuing on with the information but kept the name " Kagome Higurashi" in his head. Looking down at the additional inforamtion he started reading that.

_Sota Higurashi previously lived at the sunset shrine but currently a resident of Domino City. Souta Higurashi was an honer student at his previously enrolled school he was also a prominent Soccer player. Sota Higurashi is said to be a kind hearted boy who was never a problem for teachers. He was- _

Thinking everything else was pointless, Kaiba closed the folder and got back to work becoming frustrated that he know had a new puzzle. From what he read from the folder and what he experienced himself Souta was no where near what the folder described his personality to be.

He came to the conclusion that Sota was not after him at all and was not using Mokuba but decided to keep and eye on him and look into his family more specificallly Kagome Higurashi. " Things are getting more complicated" Kaiba thought while getting back to the work he momenterly set aside.

* * *

><p><em>"In today news there has been odd sightings of strange beings appearing all over the world."<em>

"Whoa guys come look at this" Joey yelled out while sitting down in on one of the chairs.

"What are you yelling for Joey" Tea said walking into the room to sit next to her friend.

"Yea Joey" Tristen said with Yugi not to far behind him.

"Look at this it's crazy" Joey said with wide eyes glued on the screen.

"Would you guys keep it down, I swear kids these days don-" yugi's grandfather started but stopped once he saw what was going on.

_ "it seems these creatures can be mistaken for duel monsters but after a confirmation from Maximillion Pegasus that these beings are not duel monsters many are panicking." _The reporter said into to the camera._ "During the first report of these creatures appearing, the monster quickly was eliminated by what currently is mot known, all that is known of the killer of the monsters is a show of rose petals showing". "This is Ayane Manami signing off"._

"Woah...what do you think is killing those things" Joey asked his eyes still glued on the screen of the T.V.

"I don't know but i hope it's something good" Tea said shaken from the way those "things" looked. Tristen nodded his head looking seriously at the screen.

Yugi didn't say anything but silently agreed, _"something's going on... but what?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I not trying to sound pushy or anything but if you any of you read my fanfic and like it please leave a review. The more reviews there are the more encouragement I get. I am a beginner writer and hope to improve my stories by you guys Reviewing them.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long i had things going on in my life and was discouraged from writing, i want to thank cheerysmile, Applejax XD,i luv niki4444,MidnightReader1,TsukiyoTenshi,Speedykitten1643, for reviewing here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Hya!" Kagome Exclaimed as she easily sliced through the monsters stomach. Silencing the next monster that was preparing for a attack from behind. With a flick of her wrist the deadly combination of gun and sword easily became a gun. Back flipping and shooting the last remaining monster that charged at her between the eyes with practiced expertise.<p>

"That's the last of them" scanning the field arouind her meeting a dead silence. Flicking the weapon back in its case she began back on her previous trail, before she being side tracked by the mindless beasts.

"There showing up more and more now, looks like i bring trouble wherever i go" the stoic young woman thought with slight amusement.

Unfurtunatly for her she had to follow them regardless of where the showed up. THe thing that she didnt understand and frustrated her the most was she didnt know why they kept popping up. She didn't like it, and it caused her to spend time tracking and klilling them. It wouldn't have bothered he so much if the damn things didn't appear in city's were a great population of people were located. It was frustracting to always worry about civilians safety while trying to keep her identity hidden.

It didn't she also had to keep the beasts from hurting the police force depached to deal with the situation but she managed. the other problem was news reporters, she understood they were doing there job but getting close to a monster that could kill you in seconds is common sense to get was because of them her being exposed was very high.

She wanted to show herself to her family not the world, but she can't help but think that this will happen. No thought her dissaperance has already caused headlines and reporters will swarm like flies, trying to get a scoop to further there careers. With this inevertible situation she thought of what she was going to tell investigaters. There was no real explanation that would not cause further curiousity and questions about her sanity.

Walking out of the alleyway and into the darkened streets her ears picked up on something nearby walking up the dirty street she came to a electronics store. The store itself was in poor condition and there was a sigh that it was going out of business on the front door. The TV'S on display were cheap and had lowered prices for a last clearance sale.

Finding nothing interesting she stared back on her way no need to be distracted by simple things like this. That is until something out of the corner of her eye caught her immediate attention adn made her turn sharply to look at the screens again.

_"Sota, what are you doing there"_ was the only thing she could think of puzzled at what was happening. The broadcast was about someone named Seto Kaiba a named she had some reculation about. Her old friends would speack about him like he was every girl's dream. She rememeberes telling them she never saw him and never understood why they acted like this one person was like a god.

Finally looking at him for the first time she would admit he was very handsome but would never fall over him like her friends did, not now or even before when she was so naive and innocent to the world around her. Barely listening to the words being said by a middle aged blonde woman, she was informed Sota was actually invited by Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba. That at explained why he was there but it seemed he actually became slightly more of the news than Kaiba and the other business men.

She was a little shocked though by the look in his eye sand normally bright brown eyes were cold and emotionless.

_"Never thought it woiuld affect him this much"_ softning her gaze at her brothers face._'i guess there's a bright side to this if Sota's was invited by that kid then that means there friends, witch also means i can get to Sota and find out where he lives through them'._ Kagome smirked slightly at her plan.

* * *

><p>'<em>So that's Kaiba Corp'<em> Kagome thought boredly looking at the large building from atop an apartment complex atleast 6 blocks away. It was an impressive size atleast here it was but she saw bigger and wasn't to impressed with it. It didn't take her long to find it but it did take her longer than she wanted.

'_Now all i have to do is get inside, and follow Kaiba and his brother...hn, that could be slightly challeging' _

If Kaiba allowed his younger brother to go to a business deal then mosty likely he would be with him in he building also. " Time to get the job done".

* * *

><p>Annoyed was the only word that could describe him of right now. ever since he got to this place every woman would up to him and Mokuba and just go on and on about how cute they against the wall while watching everything around him, finally getting a break from the persistant woman when a toast was called.<p>

The only reason he was even there was because he felt some sympathy for Mokuba. His friend pratically begged him to come saying he was the only kid there in a room full of adults.

He guessed he understood his situation but silently cursed the cunning boy in his mind. He knew this would happen, he knew those woman would shift there attention from the him and shift it towards himself. He came to this conclusion while his cheecks were being pinched raw by one affectionate wife. Mokuba seeing the invitation wasn't strictly for him and his brother asked Sota he did everything to get the other boy to come not really telling him the full reason but it got the stoic boy to come.

Sota didn't know what hit him not five minutes he was in the place and he was surrounded by woman who were very interested in kaiba's adorable guest. They knew the handsome young man didn't really care for anyone other than his brother so this was suprising but also welcomed. All of them thought the boy was cute and so well behave. What they didn't know was the boy would nod at almost everything they said or ether said yes not knowing he wasn't even paying atention to any of them.

To Sota there was really no way to distinguish any of them. They may have came in different shapes, sizes and looks but were all the same in his books. Caring about money and themesleve's. Now here he was looking for Mokuba who seemed to have sliped away from the pack of woman and slipped of somewhere. Seeing another group of them approaching them he supressed a growl and got ready for his torture that seemed to never end.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Sota it wasn't that bad," Mokuba jokily said to the boy who wsa looking with a scowl on his face. The business party had finally ended and not a moment to soon. At the end of it Sota was once again bombarded by the women saying they would miss him. Some giving him kisses on his cheeks that caused him to hold back gags from their different perfumes invading his sense his of smell. Others hugged him, much to his veiled annoyance, Don't these people know of personal space" he thought while being crushed by a heavy set woman.<p>

When Kaiba arrived to the limo he ws somewhat amused by the sight that greeted him. Sota looking as though he was being smothered since the only thing that he could see of the boy was his hair. The one who was holding him was the wife of one of the most annoying and disgusting men he had ever met, Seto was somewhat surprised that the man actually let his wife come to the event. The plump man usually had a younger woman on his arm. The man always flaunting the dumb loose women he brought but alwasy insulted his wife whether she was there or not.

His thoughts wsa cut short when the limo pulled up at the Higurashi's current home. Of course he knew about the abandonment of the Sunset shrine that was in there family for generations. When Mokuba asked him if Sota could come along it was the perfect oppurtunity to meet the boys mother. It would have been a good plan if the event didn't go on for so long. It was supposed to be like any other business party. Host greets everyone, men shake hands giving false smiles and paparrazzi take pictures.

Then again he did show up with a guest something he has never done before. looking at his watch which read 10:00 PM he knew it ws to late for his self investigation. Vaguely listening as Mokuba said goodbye to Sota who simply nodded getting out the limo with his hands in his pockets.

Running a hand through his hair he ordered the driver to continue on home listening to Mokuba babble about the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the redone of chapter 6. There's not much of a change to it but I tried to make it easier to read. Like before if you like it leave a review but alot of readers alert it or have it on thier favorite list. I appreciate that members have this story on their lists but I really would like you guys to leave a review for it. I may know you like it but I don't know what parts you liked or anything witch I would appreciate. <strong>


	7. Two friends

**Thank you for reviewing: cheerysmile,TsukiyoTenshi, Kagomefan00, i luv nikki 4444, Ichigo Mirai, and ShiTsukisan thank you once again honestly I didn't really think to many people would even like this**

* * *

><p><em>"...Sango!...<em>"

"what...who is that..."

_"...Your dead Naraku!..."_

"...Naraku... who's Naraku..."

_"...goodbye Inuyasha..."_

Coming up from the bed with a gasp, Yugi tried to catch his breath. " What kind of dream was that?" Yugi said aloud, getting no answer back.

Shivering slightly from the memory of the dream.

He saw blood...so much blood, the ground was pratically painted in it. Body parts everywhere,arms, legs and even heads.

"Are you alright Yugi" a deep voice ranged out through the out of the shadows and into the light that was provided by the moon, Atem looked concernly at his host.

"Um...yea, everything is fine pharoah" the young teenager replied giving a strained smile to the older looking male hoping he would let it inconvienced but seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of the boy he decided to let it go.

"Alright aibou, but remember you can always talk to me about what ails you"

"Yea sure...well i'm going back to sleep now" Yugi softly replied still thinking about his dream.

"To you as well Yugi" Atem said looking at the boy with a small smile before dissapering.

Yugi pulled the covers up to his chest trying to forget what he no matter how much he tried there was one thing he could'nt forget. Teary blue eyes thst looked so pain stricken and sad.

...He never wanted to see that again...

* * *

><p>"So Sota, are you coming over again today" Mokuba asked looking hopelly at the boy walking alonside him. It was one of those days when seto wouldn't allow him to accompy him to work. His brother thought education was more important and only after he finshed all his school work could he come to kaiba Corp.<p>

"Hn...yea i'll come" came the short reply seeing the expression on the slightly shorter boy's face. It wasn't like he had anything to do after school anyway. His mother really didn't pay any attention to what he did anymore, sometimes he would come home with her not even there. The only evidence that was a sigh that she was there were notes.

It never said where she was only she that she would be back later. Later usually meant early the next morning, or very late at night. As far as he was told she was with some friends she met at her job. From what he saw and the way they behaved the three where partygirls, who also had children younger and older than him.

When the trio first came to thier hoe he honestly thought they were prostitutes. wearing tight low-cut shirts and short skirts they sure did fit the discription of one. He didn't know what to do when one of them, Etsuko asked for his mother or "Nodo-Chan" he thought with a slight scowl appearing on his face. He was preparing to shut the door thinking the three had the wrong adress when his mother came down the hall, looking completly different from what he was used to.

She was in a short red dress, showing off her legs and chest with stiletto heels adding to her height. He was shocked but didn't have the chance to comment on it before Nodoka quickly kissed her son on the cheek, telling him leftovers were in the microwave, to lock the door before leaving and assuring him she would be back later.

This occured numerous times but he really could'nt say anything to her about it. Nodoka had a very good job that paid well enough for them to have food on the table and any other basic items or neccessities they would need,with enough money on the side for personal items. When she stumbling in the door at 6:00 in the morning he was there grilling her for an explanation. To drunk to understand or get an answer out she passed out on the couch leaving Sota to care for her.

He was dissapointed in her behaivor, wasn't the parent supposed to take care of the child not the other way around?

Seeing a hand wave in front of his face he swiftly caught the wrist of the hand. Raising an eyebrow at Mokuba who sheeplsly smield seeing the blank look on Sota's face.

"Sorry, it looked liked something was wrong...you looked angry for a sec...are you okay?" He was really worried about Sota. After he confirmed he was coming over Mokuba was very excited and suggested alot of things they could do. When he asked for Sota's suggestion he got no answer which got his concern. Usually Sota was a a quiet only answering questions directly asked to him or only talked when he felt liked something needed to be said.

"Yea i'm fine...just thinking of something" was the mumbled reply from the boy.

"Oh...ok...well we should get to class the bell's about to ring". Sota was his friend and from the way his eyes flashed slightly in sadness but quickly dissapered as soon as it came. he understood not wanting to talk about the past. Both him and his brother didn't tak about thier's, sometimes it was easier to pretend it never happened. Soemtimes it worked...sometimes it didn't.

As he and his friend walked to class there was an unnspoken understanding between the two. The orphaned boy who always had to be strong with a facade to make others happy, and the boy with the broken family who only wanted things to be the way they were. Without realizing it this brought them closer as friends and the invisible wall Sota had up began to slowly break.

* * *

><p>"Finally schools out!" Mokuba exclaimed, closing his violet eyes while putting his arms behind his head.<p>

Hearing the loud voice, many students leaving turned to the owner of it. The girls blushed seeing the smile on the young boy's adorable face, while the males either rolled thier eyes or glared annoyed and jealous of the attention the raven recieved until Sota glared back at them. This time making the male students pale and the females blush harder.

Oblivious to what was happening around him Mokuba walked to the waiting car pausing momemtarly for th edriver to open the door before climbing in. Leaning back in the seat with a sigh but jerking forward at the remembrance of an apparently important event, he looked toward Sota who had a slightly curious look on his face.

"Hmm, did you hear about the monsters appearing all over" Mokuba asked with wide but excited eyes.

"No" Sota replied not getting where he was going with this.

"What!" Mokuba yelled out loudly causing the driver to swerve the expensive car before getting it back in control

"Are you alright sir" the driver asked looking back at the boy with an apprehensive look. He really did need this job and informing the older Kaiba of his brothers displeasure was something he did not want to do.

"Yea were good, sorry for worrying you" Mokuba said giving the driver an apologetic look. He knew about the servants fear of displeasing him and more importantly Seto. He felt bad for them he really did, his brother was very unforgiving.

Seeing the driver give a sigh of relief he turned back to Sota.

"How could you not know about this, i mean it's pretty big know?" Mokuba asked giving him with a unbielivable look.

Sota shrugged looking at Mokuba who was still staring wide-eyed at him."I don't watch the news much" was his honest answer. He really didn't with school and taking care of his mother in her many drunken hazes he didn't have time to watch or even care about it.

"Well as soon as we get home your watching it, whatever is killing them is so cool with the roses appearing out of no where" Mokuba said smiling at the thought of watching the mysterious hero that never showed themself but saved a group of cops from being killed by an extremely nasty looking jelly thing.

Sota amusingly stared at the starry-eyed boy, he was starting to become interested in the other males current obsession. It couldn't be that big could it?

* * *

><p><strong>I need more than 10 reviews on this chapter for an update<strong>

**And that's the end to another chapter. I am currently laying in bed on my iPod because I apparently have a virus. I feel like crap but I know that the readers who liked this are waiting for this chapter. Not much action though mainly focuses around Sota and Mokuba and thier very great friendship, I still can't log into my account on fiction press or fanfiction on the computer which sucks! But like I found a way to get this chapter out I will get the next one also wish me luck;). Oh and if you like the review tab is just waiting to be clicked on. Go on you know you want to:p. Plzz forgive me for any mistakes I may have made point it out and I'll try to fix it later.**


	8. It begins

I don't really have an excuse except I was being lazy and didn't feel like typing chapter up, thank you for the reviews: Ichigo Marai, I luv niki4444, ShiTsukisan, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Cheerysmile, Applejax XD, blackandwhite123, and YukimuraShuusukeGirl. I appreciate every single review I receive for my fanfics, I don't care if it just has one word aslong as its obvious you like it that's fine with me.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay this is becoming akward<em>'

Mokuba Kaiba thought peering at the person infront of him. _'why hasn't he said anything'_

Two hours earlier

Mokuba Kaiba was excited. The mass number of workers in the kaiba household could tell and so could his brother. He finally got Seto to agree to let him visit Sota at his home. He planned to show Sota what Domino city had to offer. He thought it would be a great welcome gift. Which is why he was going uninvited, it wouldn't be much of a suprise if he didn't go uninvited.

As he got ready for what today's plan he couldn't help but think about Seto. He was behaving out of character lately to him. Anyone else wouldn't notice it but with being raised around him he noticed alot. He was naturally observant and could tell if something was not normal behavior in people.

Seto was working more hours and alot harder. He was lucky enough to see him before leaving for school or in general, around the house. He could tell Seto was tired but his brother was very stuburn, not wanting help from pratically anyone. He didn't really question it since he knew it wasn't going to get him any answers back from the reserved male.

_' Wonder what's been bothering him.'_

He was becoming more quietre and snappish than usual. Walking out of his room, passing Seto's once again empty one, he descended the many stairs in the alrge home. Vageuly listening to the workers giving him farwells and compliments he enterd the car letting the driver shut the door behind him. Looking out he window the passing scenary was calming but not completly.

_'Seto barely looked at me when i asked him to go, what's got him so unresponsive'_

Frowning lightly at the thought his excited mood almost dwindled completly.

"Sir we've arrived at the destination" The driver said politly looking at the boy through the mirror of the car who was looking out the window still with his brows furrowed.

" Huh...oh yea i guess we are here" Mokuba mumbled out looking at the apartment.

"Shall i open the door for you sir?" the drvier asked unsure on what to do. He wasn't used to the younger Kaiba being quiet. This was something he would expect from the older kaiba. Compared to his brother Mokuba was clearly more '_welcoming_' to others. He participated in games and other things children his age were interested in and was somewhat naive to certain situations,typical of his age group.

Watching the boy give a nod he exited the car and walked to the other side to open the door for his employers young brother. "Should i wait for you and your fiend or sha'll i leave?"

"No i'll stay here for abit and call when were ready to leave." Briefly glancing in the drivers direction while walking up the few steps. Reaching the door he knocked three times and waited for an answer, listening as the driver sped away in the car. Hearing footsteps approaching his excitement came back full force. He was going to be be a guide for his friend and he was going to act like one. As the door opened he plastered a smile that was not overly large or forced.

Sota blinked at the male infront of him, this wasn't what he expected at all. He was studying for an upcoming test next week while Nodoka slept her hangover off. As he was finishing up his study session he heard knocks on the door, thinking it was probably another neibhor welcoming them he placed the book on the table and walked over to the noise. Opening it he was meet with Mokuba's smiling face. Which brings us back to the current situation

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Mokuba?" Sota asked narrowing his eyes slightly. He never showed or told Mokuiba where he lived, it put him on edge.<p>

"Well...remember when you told me you've haven't really been through Domino City" Mokuba asked still smiling hoping to ease the tension that was setting in.

Eyes becoming less suspicious but still guarded " yes i remeber...but what i don't remember is telling you where i lived." eyes still narrowed he pinned him with brown eyes.

"Yea about that...you see when your brother is the owner of a huge company...he tends to be over protective." Mokuba embarassly said while look off to the side a light blush going over the bridge of his understood why Seto did his collection of information,he didn't trust people easily and by collecting information he felt like he was one step ahead of others.

Sota quirked an eyebrow at the expression on the young kaiba's face, he suppossed that was a good reason, but the fact his freinds older brother was looking at his files and gathering info about him and his family or what was left of it didn't sit well with him. Brushing his bamgs from his eyes he huffed, " want to come in"

Stepping aside with a bored expression compared to Mokuba's excited he let him in closing the door behind him. Mokuba was always glad to be reminded he didn't always lived the life of luxury. Mokuba's whole life was filled with death and heartbreak, his mother died in child birth and his father was killed in a car accident from what Seto told him. His relatives used there whole inhertinace up and just dumped them at an orphanage.

It was grateful look into the past that he actually wanted, it reminded him that he used to live in a loving home before his father was killed. Glancing around the apartment filled him with an undescribable warmth, it was homey, something he wasn't entirely used to. Sure he had Seto but that was not all the time, even with the maids and cooks bustling around he felt lonely and isolated in his home.

"It's not what your used to but it's home",Sota said nonchalantly confusement setting in though when Mokuba turned towards him and smiled. "yea it sure does feel like". The smile had him swallowing hard for a brweif second a image of his sister smiling actually ssemed to appear before it quickly settled into a comfortable silence until a voice called from a voice called from down the hall, Sota who are you talking to".

tHe owner of the voice came into view revieling a middle aged woamn with middle aged woman with chin lenth black hair. " Is it Kimiko again i-oh who who may you be" Nodoko asked seeing the other boy for the first time. Glancing at her son with questions in her eyes.

Mokuba tilted his head looking at Sota's suddenly tense form, _" this must be his mom, but why is he so tense? _steeping forward he tilted his head in respect "I'm Mokuba Kaiba it's nice to meet Mrs. Higurashi" As she stepped closer a famiarable smell came forward

_'Was she... drunk?'_

the sunken eyes and matted hair was evidence enough but he didn't want to judge.

"Ah it's nice to meet you as to Mokuba", smiling at the long raven haired boy before turning towards her son, What are you two doing today?

Sota looked as though he was going to reply but Mokuba beat him to it. "Well i was thinking of showing Sota around Domino City, if that is you'll allow it?"

Waving her hand at the preteen absentmindely she assured him, " Oh no go ahead it's fine by me,it's nice to know my son has a friend here".

" yep he would be lost withought me " cheekily smiling at the older woman he turned towards Sota, who was still quiet and stiff. "Are you ready to go Sota?"

Breaking eyes contact with his mother deep honey brown eyes conected with dark violet mumerering and answer, "sure, i just need to get something first". Passing Nodaka he went into the kitchen and grabbed a key of the counter. Entering the living once again his glanced at Mokuba who was looking uncomfortable by the door while Nodoak was laying on the couch with her hand on her forehead groaning softly.

Frowning he stalked over to her, " I made you some , it's in the microwave if you get hungry". Pressing his lips together, " ther's some asprin in the cupboards also." Carefully he brushed black strands of hair from her face seeing the sickish look present.

"Thank you Sweetie go have fun" the hung overed mother softly said to her son receiving a nod from him. Watching as Sota went out the door with Mokuba who glanced over his shoulder at her. Staring blankly at the closed door she wondered when did the paren-child roles switch,_ 'When did i become unreliable in his life'_

* * *

><p>Okay we've been to the arcade, Museum, walked the streets how about the park". Glancing up from the notepad he carried, violet eyes looked to brown watching as them get a glint, "the park it is then" shuting the notepad with a snap he smiled. he thought Sota would like their last destination.<p>

It was calm and peaceful something the young Higurashi liked and with it being later in the afternoon he thought it would be more peaceful with just the sounds of nature. Looking up to the sun that was beginning to set creating a orange glow on the two he signed. Today was something he didn't expect and was not to thrilled about it but as the day went on he gradually began enjoying it.

Sideglancing at Mokuba he thought about the shorter boys reaction to meeting his mother. He knew Mokuba could tell his mother was hungover her appearence confirmed it. at the same time when they left MOkuba didn't ask any questions about it something he was thankful for. He didn't have an explanation for her behavior without becoming frustracted.

Entering the park the two began walking around the paths not having an location that they would stop at.

"We should be getting back Sota it's becoming really late", opening his eyes at the voice breaking through the calming atmosphere. Sitting up he eyed groups of people leaving the park lazily. "Hn, five more minutes then well leave" and with that he laid back down on the grassy hill and closed his eyes. Seeing nothing wrong with that he pulled out his cellphone and called the driver from earlier. By the time they would make it out of the car would be waiting for him. Laying down alongside Sota he sighed in contentment, until a god awful scream tore through the air startling both the preteens as they sat upright.

"What was that? " Mokuba asked fearfully, violet eyes reflected how terrified he was. Watching as Sota stood and shushed him to listen for the noise again. He didn't have to wait for long as another scream came with the wind this time closer. Mokuba barely heard Sota whisper," what the hell is that", before he was grabbed by the wrist pulling him along as he ran. His heart beated fast hearing something following them as they tried to escape. He was truly afraid and made the mistake of looking back to see exactly what was chasing them, something he regretted immediately. Because as he looked over his shoulder he missed the rock laying in his path and tripped causing Sota to fall as well as he instinctly grabbed sota shirt for support.

Falling to the ground Sota grunted and turned over hearing the growls come towards them fast. Looking to the monster everything seemed to slow down he glanced to Mokuba who was looking forward, indescribable fear in his eyes. Closing his eyes he held up a hand and yelled, "Kagome help me!", and then everything went silent...

* * *

><p>A cliff-hanger I know everyone hates cliff-hangers even I hate them but it adds suspense to the story.<p> 


	9. Not a chapter please read

Temporary chapter: fate's curse has been said to be an original something I'm pretty proud of. I dont know how long this fic will last but I can guarantee that I will never stop updating on it until it's finish. I do have some grammar mistakes that I will go back and try to fix so it can become better to read and readers won't become confused. Im doing this all on my own no Beta or anything so I do apologize for the mistakes.

On the other hand I do want a Beta for this story, I usually scan the chapters for mistakes a quick run through instead of reading thewhole thing but I'not a horrible write I just need some touch ups and i admit that instead of other authors with huge mistakes that become angry with a critique instead of trying to listen. It looks like I rambled my bad but I am serious about my writing and don't take reviews for granted. When I get a message that says new review my heart beats fast I'm happy about them. See you for the next chapter that hopely is better to read :)


End file.
